Audrey's Undertale
by BaxstarWolf1
Summary: Six months after the murdering, Audrey Jensen decides to take a break from Lakewood, and instead go hiking on a mountain. But when things don't go as planned, Audrey finds herself in the Underground. Now, she must find a way out of the Underground, along with making new friends, and meeting new foes. Will she escape, or die trying?
1. How it all Started

People don't understand the truth about Undertale, don't they? Well, I had an experience I will never forget in my life.

It all started out in Lakewood. You know, where most of the murders happen. A lot of people call us Murderville. I'm assuming you're wanting to know why we still have that nickname. Well, it all started back in September 30th, 2015. Nina was recording me and Rachel kissing each other. Fuck, I hated that moment. I felt like after that day, shit was going to happen. Turns out, my prediction was correct, and from that day, a masked murder went around, killing our loved ones. God damn it, I still hate myself for this. After the murder killed my friend Rachel, and tried to kill my only friend, Emma.

But let's stop talking about history. I'm sure you're all wondering where the good part is. Well, I was just about to talk about that.

After the murdering of our loved ones, Emma and I managed to put an end to the threat, this time, once and for all. I'm glad we finally put an end to this, but either way, we were framed and listed as Lakewood's Most Wanted. Crazy thing is, we were innocent! But after we killed the murder, the police found the body and was able to identify who the killer was. Of course , it was Piper. That son of a bitch was the one who managed to kill almost all of our friends. But in the end, it was just me, Emma, Noah, Kieran, and Brooke.

Despite everything that's happened to the five of us, the aftermath wasn't all bad. Now that the killer was gone, this time for good, we could all go back to living our normal lives again. Well, try to live normally at least. But hey, at least the police don't see us as criminals anymore.

Those were the good and bad times, but then, everything changed.

Because I fell into a mountain.

I still remember that day. Emma and I, along with Brooke, Kieran, and Noah, were hiking a famous mountain commonly known as Mt. Ebott. If that name sounds familiar to you, then you might know what happens next. Otherwise, I'll just tell you.

So anyway, after a few hours hiking, we finally made it to the top of the mountain. From being so high up on that mountain, we were all scared of going back down. I, of course, didn't really care. When I noticed there was an opening to the mountain, I said to myself, 'Hey, why just stay up here, when you can go into it?' Yeah, that probably sounded kinda stupid, didn't it?

When I was walking into the mountain, however, my friends noticed me doing it, and before they knew it, I was fully inside. Of course, my friends followed me into the mountain as well. After that, we didn't know what to do next. Then they started talking about random stuff I didn't even know. But then, I noticed that there was a huge hole in the mountain, going downward underground. I wanted to climb down there with my gear I brought with me, but my friends, well, didn't totally agree with me on that.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Emma said to me, "Besides, God knows what down there."

"I'm sure it'll be great," I replied to Emma, "and to think of it, I think someone is standing there...covered...in...black..."

"I'm sorry, what?" Emma stuttered.

Literally, a man dressed in black with that stupid mask grabbed me by the neck, and kicked me down there. All of my friends were scared, because they didn't notice him as well. They just stood there, watching me fall into the darkness of the underground. Tears filled Emma's eyes, and then, she started crying.

I fell...

And I just kept falling...

Until I saw a flowerbed...

Coming...directly...at me...

Everything is going black...

What's...happening...

...

Emma...I'm sorry...

I'm...so...sorry...

 **AUDREY'S UNDERTALE**

 **END OF PROLOGUE**


	2. Toriel, Asriel, Sans

_**Audrey, No!**_

That's all I heard in my restless dream, before waking up. God, I can't remember anything at all. I woke up in this small room, with a red bed, which I was laying on. Then, in the room, there was a wardrobe full of oversized sweaters, an empty photo frame, some toys, and anything you expect in a room. But, it was clean, too clean indeed, like if nobody lives in this room in such a long time.

But what did I expect? Sure, a regular looking pie on the damn floor! But it was served on a plate. Good, because I'm feeling hungry right now. _Wait, what time is it?_ Oh it doesn't matter right now, because wherever I was, it feels safe, but too safe for someone like me. But, someone has to live here, right? All I remember is that I fell down a mountain , and that's pretty much it. So, if someone carried me here, then who?

Well, after a few minutes of getting myself ready, I walked out the door which was technically "my" room, and suddenly, I found myself in a hallway with two other rooms, but one of them was still under renovations. Darn it. I didn't feel like going in the other room, because there **WAS** someone snoring in there. So, I just said Fuck it, and went to the living room , which was pretty small, indeed. But then, as I was about to walk into the kitchen, then front door opened, and I heard a voice.

"Oh! Up already, I see?" The voice said to me.

I felt myself turning around to meet this stranger. I took a deep breath, and turned around, only to be greeted by some strange goat monster with long ears, and a robe she was wearing. Good thing is, she was pretty nice to me. I thought it would be a good idea to introduce myself, which of course, turned out pretty good.

"Um, hi, my name is Audrey," I said to her, "and I'm from Lakewood. What is your name, if I may ask?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked, my child," She replied to me, "my name is Toriel."

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Toriel," I said to her, before a question came up to my mind, "Um...how did I get here?"

"Oh, you must be very confused, aren't you?" Toriel said to me, "well, to start us off, I didn't find you. My son found you."

I stared at her, confused on what she just said. _Her son found me? How is this possible?_ A lot of frustration and confusion was inside, as if my good and bad side were fighting each other.

"So," I asked her, "who is your son?"

"Oh, my child?" She replied back, "that will be be Asriel Dreemurr, my child."

Toriel sighed, then called out his name. At first, I thought something bad was just about to happen to me. Turns out I was totally wrong, because I heard a door open, and footsteps were coming to this room. When this "Asriel" guy came into the living room, he looked, kinda innocent. He was wearing a Delta Rune t-shirt, some blue jeans, and he looks a lot like his mom, except that's he's a male, so yeah.

"Hey mom," He said, "we're you calling me?"

"Yes, indeed, my child," Toriel exclaimed, "do you remember a child falling down here?"

I didn't know what Toriel was going to do, but I have to trust her on this one.

"Well, yeah, I do. I knew it was a female, because she was wearing a black leather jacket and some black jeans. I'm sure she was in the other room, didn't really catch her name," He said, before realising I was right beside Toriel this whole time.

"Oh! You're the one, huh?" He quickly said in a stupid way. I just rolled my eyes in a sarcastic way, then nodded.

"Yeah, my name is Audrey Jensen," I replied to him, "and I'm from Lakewood."

"I'm Asriel," He said to me.

"Well then, now that you know each other now, I have some pretty serious errands to run," Toriel said, before running out the door, yelling out, "see you later!"

At that moment, right when she left, it was complete silence. We didn't know what to do at that moment. I felt like I should explore this underground civilization, and I needed Asriel to agree with me on that. But right after I was about to say a word, he interrupted me and said what I was about to say.

"Let me guess," He said, "you want to explore this place, don't you? Sure, I'll come with ya!"

"I was, just about to say that," I replied in a confused way, "but okay."

 _How in God's name does he know?_ Well, in my mind, I was freaking out, but outside me, I'm totally fine. Maybe going with Asriel won't be that bad. I held Asriel's hand, and from my point of view, he was literally blushing, even though we just met. I think that a relationship is already forming between us. Besides, after I find a way out of here, I'm gonna tell Emma everything I was doing down here.

"So, Asriel," I stuttered, "where do you wanna go now?"

"I think we should go to Snowdin," He blurted out, "heard that the town got some very good improvements now."

"It's fine," I suddenly blurted out, "you lead the way."

After I blurted that out, Asriel's face was already as red as a tomato. I knew that he was already going through too much with me. I told him that I was going to stop flirting with him, even though I'm trying not to. We both walked out the exit to the Ruins, and into Snowdin. We kept walking until we found ourselves in a bridge with supports on it. Until, I heard breathing behind me. It spoke to me.

"Human," the voice said, "don't you know how to greet a new friend?"

Asriel and I turned around to meet this stranger.

"Turn around," it said again, "and shake my hand."

I reached for his arm, and as soon as I grabbed it, I heard a fart noise. I felt myself laughing because of it, and soon enough, the stranger revealed himself.

"Hehe, the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick?" He said once more to us, "it never gets old?"

"Don't ever show up like that ever again, Sans!" Asriel lectured at the skeleton.

So the skeletons' name is Sans, huh? It sounds much like the font Comic Sans, but it's fine with me.

"Anyway," Sans said, "you're a human, right?"

"Um," I said sarcastically, "what else would I be?"

"A skeleton, maybe," Sans blurted out, "because that's what I thought you were."

Asriel stared at Sans in an angry way, then turned to face me. Oh boy, I wonder what's going to happen next. Are we going to talk to this skeleton bitch, or just leave? I knew Asriel was too mad to face him, so I gave it a shot.

"Well," I finally said, breaking the silence, "yes, I'm human."

"Good," Sans replied back, "because my brother, Papyrus, he's a human hunting **FANATIC."**

We both just stared at each other in silence, not knowing what to say next. Sans then sighed, and took a deep breath. Maybe he was going to say that we just have to follow him, and of course, my prediction was correct.

"Look," Sans said, upset, "just follow me, okay?"

I looked at Asriel, then back to Sans. I nodded, and from that point, the three of us walked to the next area, with a sentry post and a conveniently human shaped lamp.


End file.
